Questions, Questions and more Questions
by heintz571
Summary: The Doctor is starting a new hobby but there is a lot of prep work involved and of course lots of questions for Clara to answer peeking her curiosity.
**Title: Questions, Questions and More Questions**

 **Author: Flydye88/Heintz571**

 **Pairing: Clara/12th Doctor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: The Doctor keeps asking Clara questions and then runs off to do something then returns to ask another question.**

* * *

 **Author's note: This takes place after Under the Lake and Before the Flood and is submitted for the OTP writing hosted by Dreameater1988**

 **Author's note 2: If you feel led please review.**

* * *

Clara sat in the TARDIS library and watched the flames, in the hearth, change colors from yellow, orange and then red. She lifted her mug and took a deep breath savoring the lavender aroma. Then blowing gentle on the hot liquid she took a tentative sip.

She hadn't seen the Doctor since he explained what a boot strap paradox was once they returned to the TARDIS from the underwater base. Soon after he disappeared down the many corridors of his ship, but not before he gave her the most adorable, dashing smile that she has ever seen grace his angular features. She closed her eyes as she took another sip of her tea and replayed his smile over and over again in her mind's eye. It was beautiful and she wanted to see more of that smile very soon.

Their last adventure at the underwater base was an emotional one. She forced him to come up with a solution to their problem by telling him that he was essential to her and then followed up by saying if he loved her in any way he would figure out a way to come back to her. Essentially she told him that she loved him and she knew he loved her in return. One of these days they really should just admit their love for each other but she knew that they were not ready for that…yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the Doctor burst through the doors of the library and pointed at her, "Sunrises or sunsets?"

"What?" Confused she asked.

"Sunrises or sunsets? What's your favorite," the Doctor asked again gesturing with his fingers to hurry up and answer.

"Sunsets," Clara answered and then watched him leave the room. She took another sip of her tea and began to contemplate when she should tell him that she loved him. The actual words 'I love you' not ambiguous phases they've been using since Christmas.

She sighed and decided that maybe she needed a distraction from her thoughts. She grabbed some of her marking and her red ink pen, she still had a job to do, well at least until the end of the school year. She couldn't wait until then. She was going to hang up her preverbal teacher's hat and just travel, maybe she would tell the Doctor she loved him then.

She was about to start marking the first paper when the Doctor barged in the library again, "What was the name of that saxophone player?"

"Saxophone player?"

"Yeah the one you like so much… the one that you relax to," the Doctor elaborated.

Nodding she replied, "Oh, you mean Kenny G."

With a snap of his fingers he replied, "Yes, that's the one," then turned and left the room only to stop and ask another question, "Pink or yellow lemonade?"

Clara placed her pen down and raised her eyebrow at him, "What is this all about, Doctor?"

"Just answer the question pink or yellow lemonade?" he insisted as he shuffled his feet waiting for her reply.

She just shook her head and answered as she picked up her red pen again, "Pink."

She started the second paper when the Doctor entered again and questioned, "Favorite flower?"

Without lifting her eyes from the paper she was marking she answered, "Carnations."

Third paper started she heard his footsteps approach and sighed as she listened and waited for the next question, "Strawberries or bananas?"

"Strawberries," she answered automatically.

Fourth paper, his Scottish accent echoing in the room again, "Cotton or fleece?"

"Neither," she answered.

"Okay silk it is," he said as before he left.

Fifth paper, another interruption, "Favorite bubblegum flavor?"

She dropped her pen and looked at him incredulously, "Bubblegum flavor?"

"Yes, bubblegum flavor," he answered his eyes wide, eyebrows raised in anticipation of her answer.

She crossed her arms and leaned back into the sofa, "Nope I'm not saying another word until you tell me what's going on."

"You just said thirteen words, so how can you say you're not going to say another word?"

"Doctor!" Clara huffed in irritation.

"Okay, Okay," he sat next to her and explained, "I've started a new hobby."

"Really, what type of hobby and what does it have to do with all the question?"

"It is just a thing I want to do," he said as he stood and tried to stealthy escape her penetrating gaze.

He had only taken a few steps when Clara pointed at him and halted his movements with a commanding voice, "Stop right there, last of the Time Lords, and tell me what is going on."

"I can't tell you," he replied wringing his hands together in nervousness before continuing, "It's not done yet."

"You know Doctor, hobbies are not something you finish; you keep doing them until you can't do them anymore," Clara patiently explained.

"Well I do plan on doing this hobby for as long as possible but there is a lot of prep work involved," he said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, that happened so fast that Clara wasn't sure if it actually saw the look.

"Okay, and part of your prep work is asking me questions?" she asked.

"I just want to make sure I get it right. So are you going to answer or not?" The Doctor responded.

She looked at him and gave him a gentle smile, "Spearmint," she said before she started her marking again deciding that it was best just to let him do his thing.

"Thanks," he said as he hurried once again out of the library.

* * *

For thirty minutes, Clara kept glancing at the door expecting the Doctor to return and ask her some more questions and found herself slightly disappointed when he hadn't. She thought about all the questions he had asked her and found herself extremely curious to know what his new hobby was. She sighed and discarded her marking and walked to the door only to be startled when she bumped into the Doctor.

He gave her the same smile she adored earlier and asked, "All done with your marking?"

"Nah, I couldn't focus. I'm a bit distracted."

"Distracted, hmm maybe you should take up a hobby."

"I have a hobby," she replied.

"Yes, I know it is me," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her down the corridors of his ship, "You really should get a new one."

"I don't want a new one I like the one I have."

"Well since I'm your hobby, I think we should do my hobby together just to give you a bit of variety."

"What is your new hobby Doctor?"

With another wiggle of his eyebrows and a mischievous smile he stopped at a door she had never seen before, "Go on in and let's see if you are interested in doing it with me."

Clara entered the room and gasped as she looked the inside. The first thing she noticed was dome shaped ceiling which showed the colors of sunset starting with a brilliant orange at the bottom, and as her gaze moved upward she saw red, violet, indigo, and then the beautiful darkness of a night sky dotted with stars. She stood in amazement when suddenly she got a whiff of fragrant carnations.

She looked to her right and saw a bed draped in midnight blue silk sheets and on each side was a bedside table. One of the tables had a large vase filled with white and blue carnations which was the source of the fragrant air. On the other table had a pitcher of pink lemonade with two glasses nearby and next to the pitcher was a plate of strawberries.

She looked at the Doctor and smirked, "I think I'm going to like sharing your hobby."

He cupped her cheeks and bent down and kissed her fervently, relishing in the taste and feel of her. He traced his hands down her neck as he separated from her lips, "I figure since I was your hobby you could be mine as well."

She stood on her tippy toes and surrounded his lips with hers deepening the kiss as he moaned. She weaved her hands through his silver hair and when she pulled away she asked, "Two questions. Where is the spearmint?"

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small vial, unscrewing the cap he allowed her to smell the aromatic liquid that was inside, "Spearmint, the best massaging oil in the universe just for you my dearest hobby."

"And the music?"

With a snap of his fingers the sounds of Kenny G echoed in the room, "See lots of prep work."

Clara giggled, "Which I appreciate," she grabbed the bottle of oil and continued, "Let's get started and enjoy sharing our hobbies."

He lifted her and carried her to the bed and as he gently laid her down on the silken sheets he gave her a look that took her breath away, "What my hobby wants, my hobby gets," and as he kissed her again the melodious tunes of Kenny G's " _I'm in the mood for love"_ harmonized with their moans and gasps of their mutual ecstasy.


End file.
